why did you leave me? KuroKen
by the.one.and.only.fangurl
Summary: Kuroo is a new student. He suddenly meets Kenma, a small pudding cup. They are friends for a while but things start to go down hill. What will happen to this friend ship? A Kuroken Fanfiction


Why did you leave me? (A KuroKen fanfiction)

Kenma hated school with a deep passion. He was always alone and never got along with anyone. Until one day.

Kenma entered his math class with a sigh. He sat in his desk and looked out the window. A few minutes later several knocks on the door were heard throughout the classroom. The door was opened and a large boy who looked around 6'1" walked in. He had crazy black hair and a rather creepy grin. The teacher turned to class with a smile. "Alrighty class! We have a new student!" the class glanced at the boy and several whispers were heard. "My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. It nice to meet you all. Please take care of me!" the teacher turned to the tall boy and pointed to the empty desk beside Kenma. The small blonde sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why beside me out of all the places…" he mumbled while watching the taller male make his way to his new desk. Class continued and Kenma didn't pay attention one bit. He was focused on the cat outside. Kenma felt a little piece of paper slide on his desk. The raven smiled and Kenma looked at him with the same emotionless face. The pudding cup opened the letter and it read 'Hello there! I'm Kuroo! You seemed a little sad so I decided to send this to you. Would you like to talk after class? Check one! - _yes or _yes.' Kenma looked back at the taller boy beside him and then back at the note. He wrote something on the bottom of the paper and passed it back. Kuroo opened it quickly and chuckled. It said 'I don't understand why you want too...but I guess so? And I'm not sad..I just look this way...'

Class ended quickly and Kenma dreaded it. Why did he have to talk to the new kid? Kuroo put up his stuff and turned towards Kenma. "Hey there!" the blonde glanced at the other boy. "h-hi.." Kenma wasn't good at talking to people. Not at all. On the other hand Kuroo seemed to be great at talking to people. "So what is your name pudding cup?" Kenma blushed slightly at the name. "Kenma.." The bell rang for lunch and Kenma hurried away. He grabbed his bento from his locker and walked to where he sat every day. He sat on a bench behind the school where no one went. Kenma sat down and opened his lunch but was quickly startled by the rustling of feet. "w-who's there?..." the boy mumbled. Kuroo came out from around the corner and scratched the back of his neck. "Hello again." Kenma sighed and looked up at the giant. "Why are you here?" "I followed you. You hurried away as soon as the bell rung and I wasn't able to speak.." Kenma felt bad but the situation in the class room was getting awkward. "But anyways..I wanted to ask you..If you wanted to be my friend. I'm new so I don't have any friends.." Kenma blushed and nodded. "I-I'll be your friend.." And that's how a new friendship started.

Sleepovers…

Movies…

Going out to eat…

Walking home together…

Everything Kenma wanted to do with a friend..

But then Kuroo started to get popular among his classmates and upperclassmen.

"Hey Kuroo want to eat lunch together today?" the small boy asked. Kuroo shook his head. "Sorry Kenma..I promised some friends of mine that I would go out and eat with them. How about another day?" Kenma didn't want to sound needy or rude so he nodded and walked back to where he sat. Alone.

The same thing happened for the past week. Both boys grew apart.

…

Kenma walked home alone. It was Friday and the blonde was glad. He walked up to his house and his phone vibrated. It startled the boy at first but then he decided to see what it was. It was from Kuroo. Kenma walked in his house and went up to his room. He read the message and it said..

Messages from: Kuroo Tetsurou

Kuroo: hey Kenma.. Didn't you want to walk home together?

Kenma: I did but its fine. You have other friends to worry about. Walk with them..

Kuroo: Kenma I'm sorry.. I promise I'll make it up to you..I'll be at your house in 10. Be ready.

Whenever Kuroo said he would make it up to Kenma he always did. They would go out and have fun or play video games at Kenma's house until they fell asleep. But somehow this felt different.

Kenma: Okay..

Kenma put on a baggy sweatshirt and some jeans. He didn't care much about the way he looked. The blonde heard honing noises from outside his house and looked out the window. Kuroo got out of the car and waved at Kenma. The pudding cup ran down the stairs and outside to the taller boy. "h-hey Kuroo.." Kuroo smiled and opened the car door for the smaller boy. "Heya Kenma"

Both boys were in the car by now and driving to some place Kenma wasn't familiar with. "Kuroo where are we headed to?" Kenma said while turning to the other male. "I thought why not change things up a bit and go to a party!" Kenma glanced at Kuroo with fear in his eyes. "K-Kuroo you know I don't like parties.." the black haired boy nodded. "I know..But why not try something new? Who knows maybe you might enjoy yourself for once" Kenma shook his head. Kuroo pulled up to a large house and got out of the car. He walked up to some people and smiled. "heyo!" several girls stared and other girls squealed. Kenma rolled is eyes and slowly got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and walked in. Loud music played, lights were flashing, and the smell of alcohol drifted around. Kenma gagged and looked around to find Kuroo but he was nowhere to be seen. "Thanks.. Just what I need.." the blonde muttered while walking to the food table.

((Hey everyone! I read some different fanfictions that were similar to this so I decided to write one of my own. If you like it please comment!))


End file.
